Happy Anniversary, Rock Star
by The Brown Eyed Writer
Summary: Edward is a famous rock star and Bella is his wife. She's alone on their anniversary and she's not happy about it. Will Edward go home, or will he choose his career over his family? EXB fluff! R&R! AH


BPOV

"I miss you, too, love," my husband of five years said over the phone.

"Why do you have to go to San Francisco tonight?" I asked, washing a plate with the phone between my shoulder and ear.

"My agent wants me to record that new song tonight. I'm sorry. I wish I was there," Edward said.

"But why tonight. It's our fifth anniversary. Why couldn't it have been tomorrow or next weekend. Any other night but tonight," I complained.

"I know, Bella. Trust me when I say I wish I was home with you tonight, but he insisted. He wasn't free any other time. I'm sorry, love. I truly am. I'll make it up to you. I promise," he said.

"No, I'm tired of you always 'making it up to me.' You always say that, but you never do because you're either too busy writing a new song, or you have to go on tour. I ask for one night and I can't even get that. I barely see you anymore," I said, drying my hands and leaning against the counter.

I was really frustrated. He's always on the road or never home. It really pisses me off. I know he can't help it, because with his job, it's not something he can turn off.

"Bella, I'm trying here. What more do you want me to do? It's not like I can just stop being a rock star. I wish I could do that sometimes, but I can't. You know that," he said.

"But why tonight? We've had this evening planned for months. But, no, when you're manager asks for you to record a song, you drop everything and go," I said, angry now. I think it was the hormones.

"You know that's not true," he said.

"Oh really? You missed my birthday last month. How did I spend it? By watching a Grey's Anatomy marathon and staying home with Adele. Don't get me wrong, I love spending time with our daughter, but her father wasn't here. The whole _family_ wasn't here. Just mother and daughter. Where was Daddy? He was off doing a concert in New York," I snapped.

"What do you want me to do, Bella? I've told you a million times that being married to a rock star was going to be difficult. How many times before we were married did I say it was going to be hard?" Edward asked.

"You said it was going to be hard married to a rock star. You never said that you would choose your career over your family!" I said, before slamming the phone down, not giving him a chance to even say anything back.

I switched the phone ringer off and grabbed a tub of chocolate Ben&Jerry's. Ice cream is really nice on nights like these.

Edward can really piss me off sometimes. He's always gone. I'm lucky if I can see him at least once every month. He's always on tour or has to write a song or has a recording to do.

My husband is a famous rock star named Edward Cullen. He is known around the world and always has screaming fan girls chasing after him. I knew it would be difficult married to him, but it's totally worth it when he's home.

"Mommy?" I heard a small voice ask from the hallway.

I looked up from my ice cream to see our daughter, Adele, standing there in her pajamas. She had her favorite teddy bear, Mr. Cuddles, in her hand. Edward had won it for her at a carnival we went to a few months ago.

Adele is three years old. She was a surprise for us. Edward and I had been married for two years when we found out I was pregnant with her. We hadn't planned for her, but were happy nonetheless when she was born. She is a spitting image of her father. She has his green eyes and weird bronze colored hair. She has my pale complexion, my face, and my curls.

"Sweetie, what are you doing up? You're suppose to be asleep. It's way past your bedtime," I said, putting down my ice cream and going over to her.

I picked her up and headed for her bedroom. When I got to it, I set her back down in her bed and sat down on the edge. She looked up at me with her bright green eyes.

"Is Daddy coming home tonight?" she asked in her small voice. I wanted to cry at her innocence. I shook my head.

"Not tonight, baby," I said softly to her.

"But he said we were going to go catch fireflies tonight. He promised we would," she said, her eyes welling up with tears.

_Curse you, Edward,_ I thought, wiping a tear from my daughter's face.

"I know, baby. But you can do that tomorrow when Daddy's home," I said. She nodded, still sad.

"Okay, Mommy," she said.

"Go to sleep, baby. Daddy will be home before you know it," I said, kissing her forehead. She rolled over and I got up to leave.

I shut her door, and walked back to the living room, picking up my cell phone on the way. I text Edward:

_Thanks a lot asshole. You made your daughter cry. Gee, I wonder why? I know. Because you broke your promise. Again. See, this is what I meant when I said that you choose your career over your family. Don't even bother to talk to me or come home. I'm really pissed off at you._

_Bella_

I shut my phone off and tossed it on the table, grabbing up my ice cream. I suddenly had a craving for pickles to go with my ice cream. I got up and went to the cabinet for the pickles.

Once I had my pickles, I went back to my ice cream, dipping the pickles into the ice cream, and eating it. What a great way to spend my anniversary.

As I ate, I thought about the time Edward and I first met.

_*Flashback*_

_I sat behind the counter of a small bookstore/café in Seattle. It was a slow day today. I was leaning on the counter reading Romeo and Juliet. Again. I was eighteen and reading a classic. A little weird, don't you think. I had never had a boyfriend and was doomed to be lonely the rest of my life._

_It was raining and hardly anyone was outdoors today. The store was empty which offered me some silence to read in peace._

_Suddenly, the bell above the door sounded off and I heard girls screaming. I looked up alarmed to see about 5 screaming girls surrounding a man. I put the book down and ran over to them. _

"_Shut the hell up! Get out of this bookstore right now, or I swear to God I will call the cops!" I screamed, getting between the girls and the man._

_They all were teenagers, maybe my age, and their eyes got big as I finished my rant. They scurried out of the bookstore, but stood outside in the rain, looking in the window._

_I growled and closed the blinds. I turned to the man and he looked relieved._

"_Thank you so much. I didn't know how I was going to get away from them," he said._

_He had bronze hair, that looked like sex hair, and bright green eyes. He was about 6'1", very tan, and lanky. He was muscular, but not as muscular as my brother, Emmett. I recognized him immediately. He was Edward Cullen, a famous singer. My twin sister, Alice, was a huge fan. I, on the other hand, could care less about him._

"_You're not welcome. Thanks to you, my boss is going to make me clean those windows tomorrow from all the drool those girls are going to get on them," I snapped glaring at him._

_He seemed shocked, and just stared at me with an open mouth. I had to admit, in person, he was actually kind of….sexy._

"_What?" I snapped again._

"_I'm sorry, but…no one's ever talked to me that way," he said._

"_Welcome to reality. This isn't Hollywood, so sorry if I disappointed you," I growled at him, going back behind the counter and picking up my book. Please get the message and leave._

"_So you do know who I am," he said, coming over to the counter._

"_Thanks to my sister, yes. I do. I have to listen to it every night at dinner. Edward Cullen, this. Edward Cullen, that," I said, trying to get back to reading._

"_And you don't like me," he said. Not a question, just a statement of fact._

"_When you have to hear about someone every night, or are forced to listen to their music, yes, you wouldn't like someone, too," I said, glaring up at him._

"_Well, I might have to change that," he said, leaning on the counter._

"_Oh, really. Do you say that to every other girl you meet. What am I? The hundredth?" I snapped again._

"_Actually you're the first," he said, smirking._

"_Yeah, like I'll actually believe that," I said, putting the book down and going to fix some books on the shelves. Edward looked down at my book._

"_Romeo and Juliet?" he asked, knitting his eyebrows together._

"_What, pop star? Never heard of that? Well, let me educate you on it. It's about a girl and a boy who fall in love but are forbidden to love each other. In the end they die. The End. Is your ego so big that you're too cool for books?" I said, fixing the books on the shelves._

"_No, it's not that. I've just….never met someone else who reads classics," he said, coming over to me. I stopped, my hand on a book, and turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow._

"_You've read Romeo and Juliet?" I asked, not really believing him. He smiled at me with a crooked smile. My heart rate sped up._

"_Yep. At least a million times," he said._

_I looked back at the book I was sitting upright. _

"_I don't believe you," I said._

"_Well, don't. But I know the truth," he said, smirking again._

"_Wipe that smirk off your face before I wipe it off for you," I said, not looking away from the bookshelf._

"_Yes, ma'am," he said. I looked at him._

"_Why should I believe you?" I asked, my hands on my hips._

_He looked over his shoulder at the café, then back to me._

"_How about we talk about this over hot chocolate. I'll make it up to you for the screaming girls," he said._

_I stared at him for a minute, before sighing, nodding my head. _

_We sat there for a while, no one ever came in, and talked for hours about books, music, and our life. We had many cups of hot chocolate. After a while, I started liking Edward more and more and found out he wasn't such a bad guy. He was actually, pretty nice. And very sexy. He had actually grown up in Forks, where I was from. He had a brother and sister, who were twins, and they were all adopted._

_Edward looked at his watch, his eyebrows knitting together again._

"_What is it?" I asked._

"_I have to go. My plane leaves in two hours. I'm flying back to Los Angeles," he said._

"_You've got to go," I said, nodding, biting my lower lip._

_He looked back up at me, with a sad expression._

"_I really enjoyed today. By the way, I never got your name," he said, smiling that crooked smile again. There went my heart._

"_Isabella Swan. Bella for short," I said, smiling back at him._

_He held out his hand and I shook it._

"_It was very nice to meet you Bella Swan. I would like to do this again someday," he said._

"_And when will that be? Never?" I asked, smirking._

_Suddenly, he leaned down and kissed me. Like, fully kissed me on the lips. My eyes closed and my hands went into his messy hair. It was super soft. I felt like I was floating on cloud nine. His hands went to my hair and pulled me closer._

_We stayed that way for a few minutes, before he pulled away, leaving me breathless. He smiled down at me._

"_Soon," was all he said. I smiled up at him, and pulled him down to me so I could kiss him again._

_After that, we exchanged numbers, and he promised to be back next weekend. He visited almost every weekend, and after four months of dating, I moved in with him down to Los Angeles._

_*End of Flashback*_

I sighed, almost done with my ice cream. I really missed him. I couldn't stay mad at him long. It was impossible. But I was still a little mad at him.

Adele and I were all alone in this four bedroom house. I couldn't go out because the paparazzi would surround me. Again. There was already a horrible controversy at the beginning of the month.

Edward and I were out with Adele, spending a day at the park, when all of a sudden, the stupid paparazzi surrounded us and scared Adele. Edward had to get his body guards out there.

Like I said, being married to a rock star was really hard sometimes, but so worth it when he was home. I wouldn't trade him for anything.

I couldn't call over Alice or Rosalie, because they were all out with their significant other.

Alice ended up dating Edward's adopted brother, Jasper. We were all hanging out a club and those two hit it off immediately. Rosalie, Edward's adopted sister and Jasper's twin, is with Emmett, my older brother. Those two took a while to get together. Emmett always flirted with Rosalie, but she always thought it was immature. But one night when Emmett saved her from her psycho ex-boyfriend, Roy, she saw that he was perfect for her.

I really missed Edward right now. Why did he have to go record that song tonight? It's our fifth month anniversary. We had it all planned out. We were going to dine in, to avoid the paparazzi. We were going to spend time with Adele and he was going to take her outside to catch fireflies, while I made us all a chocolate sundae. Then, after Adele went to bed, Edward would make love to me. Then I would tell him-

My last thought was cut off my a furious knocking on the door. I set my ice cream down, and walked slowly to the door. The knocking continued on when I reached the door.

"Who is it?" I asked, grabbing the bat by the door, incase I needed it.

"Bella, it's me. Open the door," the other person said.

I dropped the bat, and swung the door open, tears in my eyes.

There he was, standing there, with a dozen roses, and a very regretful expression.

"Edward," I whispered, tears falling down.

"Oh, Bella. I'm so sorry. You were right. I was choosing my career before my family and I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I'm going to try so much harder. I'll stay home a lot more, I promise. Just, please, forgive me," Edward said, his voice breaking at the end.

"Oh, Edward!" I said, throwing my arms around his neck and hugging him to me. "You're forgiven."

"I love you," he said into my hair.

"I love you, too," I said in the crook of his neck.

He leaned down and kissed me, long and deep. We managed to get the door closed and to our bedroom. He made sweet, slow love to me. It was so filled with passion, I could barely contain my tears. Edward reached over and stroked my face.

"I love you," he said. I curled up next to him, my head on his chest, my eyes closed.

"I love you, too. By the way, I'm pregnant," I said.

He was quiet, so I looked up at him. He was staring down at me, his mouth wide open.

"Really?" he asked, smiling. I smiled back, nodding.

He laid his hand on my flat stomach and kissed me again.

"Happy anniversary, Edward," I said, when we pulled apart.

"Happy anniversary, Bella," he said.

The rest of the night was peaceful with my soul mate by my side.


End file.
